The proposed Education Component will continue its ongoing commitment to disseminate key research findings to our target audiences. We also propose to move on to the next steps in dissemination which requires a more collaborative and interactive process. The specific aims of this component are: 1) To provide ongoing dissemination of scientific materials based on key research findings from past and ongoing Prevention Research Center (PRC) projects to general and targeted audiences (Years 1-5). These activities will include maintenance of a dissemination website, active promotion of these materials at organizational meetings, symposia and conferences, and close cooperation with PIRE and PRC projects providing technical assistance to local communities to support the implementation of effective prevention programs. 2) To develop scientific materials based on key research findings from past and ongoing PRC projects that are useful to targeted audiences, to identify the most effective communication channels for disseminating these materials, and to identify appropriate feedback loops between the scientific community and target audiences (Years 1-3). To accomplish this aim we will convene a group of community gatekeepers representing four California cities (with populations between 50,000 and 500,000) based upon a Community Systems Model of alcohol problems. These gatekeepers will include, but not be limited to, representatives from relevant community-based organizations (CBOs), planning and zoning departments, enforcement agencies, and others with mandates related to alcohol problem prevention. The representatives from these communities will assist in the development of materials appropriate for similar audiences and provide feedback to enable us to refine and revise dissemination materials and channels. 3) To use the knowledge gained in Specific Aim 2 to disseminate scientific materials to the 50 randomly selected study communities involved in the larger Center proposal (Years 4 and 5). The activities of the component will be monitored and evaluated to gain information about their reach into target audiences and about their perceived usefulness to these audiences